


McGee's Birthday Present

by orphan_account



Series: McBishop Stories [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alll The Fluffiness From Cloud CooCoo Land!, Cameo appearance from Gibbs, Drabble, F/M, I have no idea if I spelled that correctly, These two will forever be my OTP!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee and Bishop have been together for almost a year. So she decides to get him something special for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	McGee's Birthday Present

Ellie Bishop quickly jumped out of bed, rushed to the door and opened it when she heard the knock that morning  
  
"Thank you, Ma'am," the delivery guy, after she payed him, "Sign here." She signed the delivery sheet, and tipped his hat and walked away.  
  
Once she closed the door she got so excited that she squealed and spun around jumping. It was McGee's first birthday as her boyfriend, and his gift that she spent three weeks looking for online got there just in time. She could feel it in her bones the day was going to be _perfect. _Once she took it out of the shipping box and put it in a silver gift bag with red tissue paper, she sent McGee a happy birthday text with a heart, and got ready for work.__  
  
***Timeskip of Bishop driving to work and hitting three red lights***  
  
Bishop pulled into the NCIS building parking garage two minutes after McGee. She quickly grabbed his gift out of the passenger seat, got out of the car and ran to meet him.  
  
Once she got to him he picked her up, spun her around and kissed her. "Happy Birthday, baby," she said with a huge smile, holding up the giftbag. "Thank you, sweetheart," he replied, taking it, "I can't wait to se what it is." He took out the tissue paper and gasped.  
  
"THE STAR WARS ORIGINAL TRIOLOGY SPECIAL EDITION FROM 1997?!" He exclaimed, his expression mirroring that of a kid on Christmas morning. "Yes," she sqeaked, happy that he liked it. He kissed her again and said, "Ellie, I love it! It's _perfect! _"__  
  
She was nearly in tears when she replied, "Good, because I'm going to watch it with you." McGee was shocked, "But you don't like Star Wars." She smiled and shook her head, "Doesn't matter, I love you." He held her and said, "I love you too sweetheart."  
  
"If you two don't get upstairs, _right now _," Gibbs shouted as he walked out of the elevator, "I'm reinstating rule number twelve!"__  
  
Ellie quickly ran to elevator, still excited and McGee replied, "One second boss. Just let me put these in my car," holding up the giftbag with his movies.  
  
Gibbs just shook his head, mentally punching himself for getting rid of rule number twelve in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how old McGee is so I didn't put an age.  
> *********Historical Nerdy Fact*********  
> There actually was a Star Wars: Original Triology Special Edition released a couple of years before The Phantom Menace. Hayden Christensen had not yet been cast, so it still had the original guy playing the ghost Anakin at the end.


End file.
